Sanalellah Sunbringer
|Branch = |Service = 612 K.C. - 614 K.C. (Lordaeron Army) 614 K.C. - 617 K.C. and 622-623 K.C (Stormwind Army) 623 K.C. - 629 K.C. (Stormwind Army Reserves) |Rank = Commander |Unit = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Commands = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Battles = |imagewidth = 300|caption =Art of Sana, kindly gifted by Vaeri. }}Lady Sanalellah Sunbringer is the now retired Commander of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron and a Knight of the Silver Hand. Description and Personality The most noticeable thing about Sana is that she is surprisingly petite for a soldier of the Light. She hardly surpasses five feet, and her face is soft and immature for her age. Unfortunately, she gets teased about this often. She's almost never seen outside of her heavy Stormwind armor, which hides most of her features. Sana clearly takes pride in her equipment, polishing it to a blinding shine, and favors bold lion and sun imagery. Underneath, her athletic, somewhat flat form is graced with holy runes and littered by scars. If one looks closely, they might observe a missing finger on her left hand. While the military has hardened her, and given her a slightly more rough and tumble attitude than most nobles, she's almost always "sunny". She trusts easily, makes friends fast, and has a bleeding heart-which bites her sometimes. History Early years She was the daughter of a rather unusual pair-an uptight soldier, Gawain Sunbringer, and a salty Kul Tiran lass named Saphir with a shady past and a wild streak. The Sunbringers held territory near the bustling port city of Southshore, where the unlikely couple began their story. While Saphir wasn't the type to settle down, when she accidently became pregnant after a few years, they happily decided to marry. Of course, the fact that Sana was obviously conceived before ''her parents wedding put a cloud of scandal around her from the very beginning. They were a bit strict because of this. Their little girl just had to have impeccable manners, grooming, and schooling like a proper noblewoman should. She usually met their high expectations with a smile, taking after her bookish, mild mannered father-though, she did have a tomboyish side that manifested itself in mock sword fights, roughhousing, and exploring places that her family probably wouldn't approve of. Despite the Orcish invasion hitting close to home and putting Gawain in danger more than once, she was well sheltered. This carefree life was not to last. Soon after she came of age, the Plague of Undeath crept across Lordaeron like a sickly green mist, leaving devastation in its wake. All she could do was watch as those she held dear either withered away or were killed by what were once neighbors and loved ones. In the end, Saphir sacrificed herself to allow the family to escape to Stormwind. Broken, she tried turning to faith for comfort more than she ever had, but found little. Despite Gawain's fervent protests, fearing that he'd lose her too, she slowly succumbed to the burning desire for revenge that so many bore. She even considered joining the Scarlets, for a time, but ultimately chose the Silver Hand instead. The Third War Now a Paladin of The Order of the Silver Hand, Sanalellah followed Uther Lightbringer and his knights to Strathholme. When Arthas Menethil ordered the culling of Strathholme's diseased citizens, she was one among many of the Silver Hand who refused. She had no choice but to abandon the city before the killing began in earnest. Thoughts of what she could have done, and how much blood lies on her hands, still haunt her to this day. Shaken by these events, and with the Order now disbanded, she was transferred to the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron. She proved her worth in several battles, steadily rising through the ranks to Lieutenant Commander. Unexpectedly, she connected with her Third in Command Mengersh Barrancas. What started out as a rivalry developed into a whirlwind of a relationship. To everyone's shock, the two quickly eloped, though their differences in social status did cause some complications. Shortly afterwards, Sanalellah and her forces travelled to defend Dalaran. In spite of her most valiant efforts, she was badly wounded, barely clinging to life as she was carried from the battlefield. The War Against the Lich King The Lady gratefully stayed in Stormwind to recover and resigned to the 51st Regiment, which stayed away from the front lines. She began to focus on supporting the Stormwind Guard and fellow Paladins, wanting to give aid to the populace, particularly the old and the sick. During this time, soon after the war had ended, she discovered that she was with child. She surprised Mengersh with the joyous news when he returned home. Their daughter, Evoly, was born in March of 614 K.C. Even though work caused her consort to be absent now and then, they relished every moment together. When the War Against the Lich King began, she reluctantly remained on the sidelines to continue raising Evoly. She delighted in motherhood, but missed Mengersh terribly after he reentered active duty. Sana often expressed her wish to be at his side, writing and visiting constantly until he returned safely. They enjoyed the reunion, although it was cut a bit short by the discovery of Pandaria. The Fourth War Later, when Mengersh was put on reserve status and could care for Evoly, Sana took command of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron in response to rising tensions with the Horde. She was especially outraged at the bombing of Theramore Isle, which gave her a less forgiving view than she once had. The Paladin was most notably present at the Siege of Orgrimmar. Sana also fought alongside the Congregation of the Silver Hand in the shattered land of Draenor. Much to her relief, it only took her away from home for a few months. She began to use the 33rd Foot to assist local authorities and maintain law and order. In the meantime, Mengersh was dispatched to the North. While she did not want the family to be separated again so quickly, he convinced her that he would be safe there. In a tragic twist of fate, however, he was killed in an ambush and resurrected as a Death Knight. Instead of revealing his undead state in person, which may have been a disturbing shock, he elected to inform her in a letter. After they had both come to terms with what happened, he underwent a Fel ritual that granted him more living qualities..at a price. The Blood War She continued to keep a watchful eye over Azeroth, using her newfound rank of Grand Templar to spread peace and diplomacy in whatever way she could. Even Sana's unquenchable optimism faltered, though, as the infamous Gathering of Stormwindians and Forsaken resulted in chaos. It was the War of Thorns that finally spurred her into more ''direct action. The embers of Teldrassil stoked an inner fire that had been slumbering for years. She mercilessly dealt justice and retribution to anyone who dared to oppose her beloved Alliance; at least until she could not ignore the stirrings of life within her any longer, and retired from service. Currently She's just had two beautiful twins, Saphir and Uther. Due to her family's holdings becoming uninhabitable, she relinquished them in order to become the House Guard of an old friend, Admiral John Hastings. Also, she's recently acquired a small ship of her own to keep better tabs on her new charge and deal damage from the sea without strings attached-her love of the waves would make even a Kul Tiran blush. Relationships Husband and consort- Mengersh Barrancas She'll gladly say that Mengersh is her partner, her soulmate, and her comrade in arms, cheesy as it may sound. When they first met, they butted heads many times, but eventually grew to admire each other's spirit and stubbornness. They also discovered that they actually had much in common despite having polar opposite personalities. In the beginning, she silently worried that their marriage may have been too hasty, especially because it was her first serious romance. But she has no regrets and they're practically glued at the hip. She still loves him deeply, regardless of the changes that he has gone through. Friend- Dagdea Lightbender The two bonded during their time in the army, forming a shy, tentative friendship until Dagdea's dabbling in Void magic caused them to grow apart. Also, the fact that Dagdea had feelings for Mengersh in the past brewed some jealousy between them. The camaraderie they once shared faded into a chilly and strictly professional relationship-for a short time, anyway. These aren't the only ones, of course-she has several other friends and allies, such as Kora Deathwhisper, that aren't mentioned here. If you're on the list, she'll make it very obvious. Short Writings Family Sunbringer sat alone, staring dully into a glass of wine, with her usually thrown back shoulders hunched. The taste on her tongue was bittersweet as the memories. She was a young girl again, wide eyed at the surf and the tiny, docked boat before her. "Really, mother? You sure you want to teach me how to sail?" Saphir flashed a mischievous grin. "No lass o' mine will be a landlubber on my watch!" They both erupted into giggles and hugged one another fiercely. Everything about that beautiful summers day spent on the water was vivid in her mind. The happiness in her mothers ocean grey gaze. A moment where her inexperience overturned them, but they quickly emerged, soaked and sputtering, tossing playful insults. Their triumphant return home, red faced from windburn and laughter. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and jumped. But she bit her lip sheepishly as she realized who it was. A grizzled, gaunt man now, who still held himself with pride. Gawain. It was strange to see a High Elf looking frail-the years had not been kind to him. "You weren't answering the door so I let myself in. Didn't mean to startle you." He murmured awkwardly. "Forgive me, I-I'm glad that you're here. I just wasn't expecting you." She said, unsurprised to see him stern and straight-backed as always. Yet there was something soft in his expression. The two paladins shared a long, silent look. "Sana...I've been thinking about her lately too. It's why I came." He sighed. "Will you comfort a foolish old man?" "Of course." They spoke for hours, about moments they shared, how much Saphir would've loved her new grandchild and son in law. For the first time in days, Sana smiled. Scars Sanalellah was blissfully curled in her husbands arms, moments away from sleep and eyes half closed. Without warning, though, they fluttered completely open when he gently touched the small of her bare back. As he so often did, he began to run his fingers over the glowing runes there-but this time, she sensed a pause, right where a jagged, ropey line blemished her skin. “How’d you get that one?” He asked quietly. While it was an innocent enough question, she flinched slightly as if words alone had somehow reopened the old wound. “Sure you want to know?” She replied. A nod. The Battle of Dalaran raged around the commander. Her forces were completely overwhelmed. She let lose a guttural sound of despair as soldier after soldier fell just beyond arms reach. No matter how desperately she and they fought, the tides refused to turn. It had become retreat or die. “Fall back!” She roared over the din. How many were even left standing to hear? The exhausted paladin caught movement in her peripheral vision, but it was too late. Scourge blade cut deep, narrowly missing precious bone. High, primal scream. White hot, blinding pain. She collapsed, the coppery reek of gore filling Sana’s senses, and there was something fleshy and damp underneath her. Mercifully-darkness. “Very well....” Peace An autumn chill was beginning to set in, but Sana was up early as always, wrapped in a warm jacket. Her home was completely peaceful, no one else awake yet. She gleefully slipped into the kitchen to make breakfast and begin preparing for Pilgrim’s Bounty. Soon, the silence was broken by the quiet noises and sizzles of cooking. Delicious scents of all kinds: coffee, cinnamon and apple, bacon, all probably given a little Light magic nudge; filled the air. Truthfully, it wasn’t that much different from any ordinary day. But, as she heard her loved ones start to stir- thought about where she’d be without them, considered the friends that would be arriving-she smiled softly, struck with gratitude. Trivia * She has a huge soft spot for children. * Her favorite area is the Cathedral for now. * She really ''likes books, and writes stories and journals often. This has given her the habit of correcting other peoples grammar (doesn't correct people in uniform). * While she may be a soldier, she is usually pacifistic and avoids violence whenever she can. * Despite being a Sunbringer, she enjoys being called Barrancas by friends and family. * Super clingy, probably because she's lost a lot of people throughout her life. You've been warned. * It doesn't take much to make her tipsy. * There's a pair of Blood runes hidden on her skin-a "gift" of sorts from her husband. * In a relationship with Mengersh in and ''out of character. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Paladins Category:Stormwind Army Category:Argent Crusade Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Lordaeron Peerage